Australian Army Cadets
The Australian Army Cadets (AAC) is a youth organisation that is involved with progressive training of youths in military and adventurous activities. The programme has more than 19,000 Army Cadets between the ages of 12½ and 19 based in 237 units around Australia. The motto is "Courage, Initiative, Respect, and Teamwork". The cadet programme has strong links to the Australian Army and is a part of the Australian Defence Force Cadets. However, its members are not members of the Australian Defence Force by virtue only of their membership of the Australian Army Cadets. While cadets are encouraged to consider enlisting in the military, it is not required that they do so. Activities of the Army Cadets include navigation and orienteering, ceremonial drill, radio communication skills, basic bush skills, equipment maintenance, participation in cadet bands, and shooting the Australian Defence Force Service Rifle, the F88 Austeyr with one-on-one Army supervision. Background The Australian Army Cadets is authorised under Section 62 of the Defence Act 1903 with lawful policies provided in the Cadet Forces Regulations 1977. The Australian Army Cadets is a youth organisation that is modelled on the Australian Army. It differs from Scouts and other youth exploration groups as its main focus is that of learning and using military and leadership skills. The organisation boasts a nationwide reach with Cadet units in every state and territory in Australia. Youths who have reached the age of 12 years and 6 months are eligible to apply for enrolment into the AAC. Once enrolled, they may remain as a cadet until the day before they attain the age of twenty years. A cadet in the AAC is not considered to be a member of the Australian Defence Force, nor are cadets allowed to be a member of the Defence Force or, other than in approved exceptional circumstances, any other cadet service during their time as a cadet. Research studies have shown that cadets have performed better than non-cadets in Australian Defence Force Training, and 25.4% of the Australian Defence Force has been in the Australian Defence Force Cadets. From 2001 to 2005, cadets have made up 10% of applications and 11% of total Australian Defence Force enlistments.http://www.defence.gov.au/defencemagazine/editions/20050901/coverstory/coverstory.htm History .]] The King's School and Newington College vie for the honour of having the oldest Cadet Corps in Australia.Kings School Cadet Page An embryonic corps was founded by Newington College when a drill master was appointed to staff in 1865. Two years later, a sergeant-major was appointed and muskets and carbines were purchased and an armoury and gunpowder store were opened at Newington College. The first official unit in Australia was established on 29 March 1866 at St Mark's Collegiate School by Reverend Macarthur. In June 1868, The King's School had closed and did not reopen until January 1869, when it was amalgamated with the St Mark's unit, the unit was renamed The King's School Cadets Corps. In 1869, the Newington College Cadet Corps was formally incorporated by the Governor of New South Wales (Somerset Lowry-Corry, 4th Earl Belmore) and that unit is now believed to be the oldest continually running corps in Australia.Newington Across the Years, A History of Newington College 1863–1998 (Syd, 1999) pp. 4–17 With the establishment of many cadet units and corps at numerous boys schools throughout the Commonwealth, His Majesty King Edward VII established the Commonwealth Cadet Corps in Australia on 16 July 1906. In 1910, the universal training scheme was introduced, under the scheme all medically fit males 14–18 years of age had to serve in cadets. Boys who did not comply were charged and dealt with by the courts. Training cadets were divided into two groups. Senior cadets aged between 16–18 years of age were attached to Militia Units (now known as Army Reserve Units), called Regimental Detachments, while students aged between 14–16 years of age remained as school cadets. Officers came from teaching staff and selected cadets were made "Cadet Lieutenants". In 1939, the outbreak of World War II caused the Regimental Detachments to be disbanded as staff were needed to train soldiers for overseas service. Some School Based Units closed down while some struggled on. By the end of World War II, Regimental Detachments had been re-raised. Between 1949 and 1975, School Based Units were attached to Citizen Military Forces units. The CMF is the precursor of the modern day Australian Army Reserve. Regimental Units continued to exist. By 1951, The Commonwealth Cadet Corps was renamed the Australian Cadet Corps (ACC) and on 2 June 1953, The Duke of Edinburgh became the Colonel-in-Chief of the ACC, as a part of the coronation of his wife, Queen Elizabeth II. The Duke of Edinburgh presented his banner as a gift to the Corps on 2 May 1970 at Victoria Barracks, Sydney. At this time, there were 46,000 cadets in Australia. In 1975, the ACC was disbanded by the Whitlam Labor government and was re-raised by the Fraser Liberal government on 1 October 1976. By 1981, the ACC had 20,650 cadets. As a result of the Beazley Defence review white paper in 1984, full military support was withdrawn from school based cadet units, now classed as Limited Support Units (LSU). Military support for LSUs was limited solely to the discretionary loan of equipment for Annual camps. Uniforms, transport, rations and personal equipment all had to be funded by the school, parents or community organisations such as the RSL. As a result, most government school based cadet units closed between 1984 and 1986. Instead, full military support was provided to cadet units based at existing Army depots, now classified as Regional Cadet Units (RCU). Some school based units in disadvantaged areas or located some distance from a military depot were given RCU status. Many RCUs attracted cadets from the nearby school based units recently closed down. In NSW, the first RCU formed was 20 RCU Ashfield, originally Punchbowl High School Cadets, and then based at the 2 Construction Group depot of RAE in Haberfield, Sydney in early 1984. By 1998, however all cadet units again received full support. During 1993, the Australian Cadet Corps was renamed the Australian Army Cadet Corps. Many cadet units were now re-equipped with DPCU uniforms replacing the older green uniforms. In 2001, the Australian Army Cadet Corps was renamed the Australian Army Cadets as part of major reforms brought about with the Topley review and during 2004, the title of Regional Cadet Unit (RCU) was dropped in favour of Army Cadet Unit (ACU). Governor-General Michael Jeffery presented a replacement banner on behalf of the Duke to commemorate the centenary of the cadets on 24 September 2005, with the old Duke of Edinburgh Banner laid up at the Soldiers Chapel at Kapooka during the 2006 Chief of Army Cadet Team Challenge. The AAC celebrated its centenary since the establishment of the Commonwealth Cadet Corps on 16 July 2006, as opposed to the centenaries of individual units, with the Victorian Brigade holding a large parade to mark the event. Structure * Headquarters of the Australian Army. * Headquarters Australian Army Cadets (HQAAC). * Regional Headquarters (Brigades or Battalions, depending on number of cadets). **HQ NSW AAC BDE (includes 224 ACU Canberra, the only unit in the ACT and 230 ACU on Norfolk Island) **HQ VIC AAC BDE **HQ NQLD AAC BDE **HQ SQLD AAC BDE **HQ TAS AAC BN **HQ NT AAC BN **HQ WA AAC BDE **HQ SA AAC BDE * Brigades are then broken up into Battalions, for example, in Victoria the battalions are 31 AAC BN (Melbourne Schools), 32 AAC BN (Western), 33 AAC BN (Northern) and 34 AAC BN (Eastern). This type of numbering system is followed in the other states. * Cadet Units are usually based on a company structure (the larger units are based on a battalion structure), and are under the control of both the Battalion and Brigade HQs. Cadet Policy Branch (previously known as Directorate Defence Force Cadets), whilst not being part of the official command structure provide services in policy development, tri-service activity and other projects. Cadet Policy Branch was disbanded in 2009. Ranks Cadets Rank System (Note: To distinguish themselves from the Australian Army, cadet ranks have the prefix 'CDT' added to them, whilst OOC/IOC ranks end with 'AAC') *'Cadet Recruit (CDTREC)' - Cadets begin their experience where they are allocated to a section which consists of their Section Commander, a Section Second-in-Command and up to eight fellow recruits. *'Cadet (CDT)' - At completion of recruit training, cadets may take on other roles such as logistics after completion of their first year or stay in a section, sometimes appointed as Section Second-in-Command. *'Cadet Lance Corporal (CDTLCPL)' - Most commonly a Section Second-in-Command, a variety of other appointments exist e.g. logistics. *'Cadet Corporal (CDTCPL)' - Most commonly a Section Commander, again a diverse variety of appointments exists. *'Cadet Sergeant (CDTSGT)' - Usually a Platoon Sergeant; other positions, such as Training Sergeant, exist. *'Cadet Staff Sergeant (CDTSSGT)' - Positions can vary. Most commonly a Company Quartermaster Sergeant (CQMS). Other positions in special cases include the Company Sergeant Major (CSM) and Platoon Commanders. This rank is no longer attainable in the AAC, however persons who hold the rank will continue to hold it until they are either promoted, or leave the AAC. Some School Based Units still give out this particular Rank for basis of Management. Often these cadets are listed as a CDTSGT on the AAC system, and are Executive for Recruit Training. *'Cadet Warrant Officer Class Two (CDTWO2)' - Position is generally the Company Sergeant Major. Other existing appointments include the Operations Warrant Officer and the Training Warrant Officer, as well as Regimental Quartermaster Sergeants in large Units. *'Cadet Warrant Officer Class One (CDTWO1)' - Position exists in the AAC for Cadet Regimental Sergeant Majors. CDTRSMs are appointed in each battalion, brigade and in the case of School Based Units, an RSM may be appointed with the CDTWO1 rank where their establishment is large enough. Brigade or Regional RSMs may apply and possibly receive the position of National Cadet Regimental Sergeant Major, bearing an insignia similar to the Regimental Sergeant Major of the Army (RSM-A), the difference being a blue wreath encircling the insignia so as to provide a distinction from that of RSM-A. In July 2012, Cadet Warrant Officer Matthew Johnston was appointed as the National Cadet Regimental Sergeant Major. A cadet with the rank of CDTWO1 may also hold the position of RQ or Regimental Quartermaster for the corps. *'Cadet Under Officer (CUO)' - Cadet Under Officer is the cadet equivalent of a junior officer although they do not receive a commission and are subordinate to all adult staff. The insignia is similar to that of a large hollow diamond shape, referred to as a 'lozenge of chevronelles'. The lozenge of chevronelles outline consists of 27½ chevrons. Headquarters positions exist at battalion, brigade and national level, with each battalion and brigade having a Battalion/Regional Cadet Under Officer. The rank insignia for a Regional Cadet Under Officer is a lozenge of chevronelles with a blue center. At National Headquarters level, the CUO is appointed as a National Cadet Under Officer. They bear a lozenge of chevronelles with a red centre. In October 2012, CUO Anton Tkacz was appointed as the National Cadet Under Officer (NATCUO). Instructor of Cadets (IOC) Rank *Unit Assistant - UA (no rank embellishment, although they are referred to by their respective honorific i.e. Mr, Mrs) *Lance Corporal (AAC) - LCPL(AAC) *Corporal (AAC) - CPL(AAC) *Sergeant (AAC) - SGT(AAC) *Staff Sergeant (AAC) - SSGT(AAC)-No longer attainable, but still held by some IOC's *Warrant Officer Class Two (AAC) - WO2(AAC) *Warrant Officer Class One (AAC) - WO1(AAC) Officer of Cadets (OOC) Rank Whilst Officers of Cadets hold the same ranks as the Australian Army, OOC's do not hold any commission. *Second Lieutenant (AAC) - 2LT(AAC) *Lieutenant (AAC) - LT(AAC) *Captain (AAC) - CAPT(AAC) *Major (AAC) - MAJ(AAC) *Lieutenant Colonel (AAC) - LTCOL(AAC) *Colonel (AAC) - Colonel in chief Officer of Cadet Appointments Army Cadet Units are under command of an Officer Commanding (OC), usually of the rank Major or Captain. Some units are big enough to be commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel, appointed as the Commanding Officer (CO). Newly appointed OOCs who are to command a cadet unit are often given a trial period. During this time rather than being referred to as a CO or OC they are termed an Administrative Commander (Admin Comd). On successful completion of the agreed trial or probationary period and completion of the OOC Command Course their appointment is changed to CO or OC as the case warrants. Other appointments that may be held by OOC/IOCs are Quartermaster, Adjutant, Administration Officer, Training Officer, Operations Officer, as well as various other appointments that exist at Battalion, Regional and National Headquarters. Training Drill Drill training encompasses all Army drill movements from Attention and Stand at Ease, to Forms on the March. Cadets also learn weapon drill, including Weapons Drill with Lee Enfield .303 Rifle, L1A1 SLRs and F88 Austeyrs and Colour Drill .303 and SLR drill is being phased out and is only taught at unit level, since the 1996 Firearms act. WO2's and WO1's, who hold the position of Company Sergeant Major or Regimental Sergeant Major, perform Cane and Pace Stick drill respectively. In the case of a Cadet Under Officer, Sword Drill is performed. Many units may also have a Drum Corps, Pipes and Drums or a Band. Drum/Pipe and Band Majors carry a Mace. Drill is taught as per the Land Warfare Procedures - General 7-7-5 Drill manual, 2005 and the Australian Army Ceremonial Manual, 1999, Volumes 1 & 2. Fieldcraft Cadets are taught all aspects of fieldcraft as appropriate to the Army, this includes; Section Formations, Camouflage and Concealment, Field Signals, Moving by day and night. Cadets are also taught basic bushcraft. This also includes cadets having to erect their own individual shelter or hootchies. First Aid Cadets complete a comprehensive course on first aid. They are taught how to treat injuries such as fractures, bites and stings and heat/cold related injuries such as heatstroke and frostbite. Cadets are taught to prevent, manage and treat injuries. They are taught how to call in a CASEVAC for emergency situations. Navigation Cadets are taught navigational skills in line with the Australian Army's navigation training for all ranks. There is an emphasis on military equipment and maps. Consequently cadets are taught to use the standard issue service prismatic compass along with the lightweight compass, protractor and standard issue service topographical survey maps. Advanced training incorporates orienteering and rogaining. Cadets are also taught the use of a GPS as an aid to navigation, but are trained to not rely on it, as GPS has been shown to be unreliable. Radio Telecommunications (Ratel) Cadets are taught Radio Telecommunications skills in accordance with the Australian Army's Ratel training. Cadets are taught the use of communications equipment such as the AN/PRC-77 set (a low band VHF set), or simple UHF Handheld radios, and the proper processes that apply to communications in the Army. Cadets are also taught the maintenance of their radio equipment. As of late, the RAVEN series of radios are becoming more common for use in cadets. Aviation Cadets are able to do Aviation training such as; Powered Flying, Groundcrew, Air Traffic Control, Engineering and Gliding. Cadets also do three theory subjects; Aviation, Aircraft recognition and Air power. Training is officially conducted through 161 ACU (Aviation) however other ACUs have conducted AVN activities in the past. Leadership See the section regarding Promotion Courses Marksmanship Cadets are able to qualify for marksman on the .22 Long Rifle and the F88 Austeyr. In the past, cadets have attended International Competitions. Promotion Courses Whilst policy requires a cadet to complete a promotion course to attain the rank of CDTCPL, this policy is often interpreted flexibly, with some cadets being promoted up to and including the rank of CDTSSGT without having done the course, as promotions of CDT SSGT or below are decided at the individual unit OC's discretion. Promotion above CDTSSGT needs to be approved by the Regional Headquarters . Promotions courses are run by each Region for their own cadets and are generally planned by the Regional Headquarters. Permission may also be extended to Battalion Headquarters (in large regions) and individual ACU's (usually school based) to run courses, as needed, independently to that of the Regional run courses, where a Battalion/Unit will supply staff to run the course. To be qualified to obtain the rank of Cadet Lance Corporal or Cadet Corporal, a cadet must be deemed competent on the AAC Junior Leaders' Course (JLC, previously known as the Junior Non-commissioned Officers Course, JNCO Course). To be qualified for the rank of Cadet Sergeant a cadet must then pass the AAC Senior Leaders' Course Module 1 (SLC Mod 1) . This was previously known Senior Non-Commissioned Officer's Course (SNCO Course), and is often today shortened to SLC. For any further promotion, a cadet must complete AAC Senior Leaders' Course - Module 2 (SLC Mod 2), which is also known as the Cadet Under Officers' and Cadet Warrant Officers' Course (CUO/CDTWO Course). To obtain a promotion above the of CDTWO2 and higher, a cadet must be over the age of 16 , however, in the past, this has not been strictly adhered to. Senior cadets (Usually above the rank of CDTSGT) can apply to be Assistant Directing Staff (ADS) on Promotion Courses who instruct groups of cadets on courses, depending on their rank, with NCO's below the rank of CDTSGT occasionally assisting as General Duties Staff (GDS). The content of these courses is outlined by National Headquarters (HQ AAC) in the AAC's Training Management Packages (TMP), with a common list of instruction and assessment applicable to each course. The courses are held in state as follows: *In New South Wales, Promotion Courses have been held in such locations as Holsworthy Barracks, south of Sydney, [[HMAS Albatross (air station)|HMAS Albatross]], in Nowra, [[HMAS Harman|HMAS Harman]] in Canberra, and Centre Ridge at the Singleton Army Training Area. In April 2006, the SLC Mod 2 course was held for the first time at the Royal Military College, Duntroon in Canberra. Recent promotions courses have been run at Singleton Army Training Area. *In North Queensland, all promotions courses are combined into a single eight-day session held in December at Abergowrie College, near Ingham. However, they are now being held at Lavarack Barracks Townsville. *In South Queensland, promotion courses are held at Gallipoli Barracks, Enoggera in Brisbane. *In South Australia, promotion courses were usually held at Hampsted Barracks, Adelaide, but from 2013, promotions courses are held at Keswick Barracks in Adelaide. *In Victoria, the promotion courses are usually held at the old National Service Lines in Puckapunyal. However, between 2004 and 2006, asbestos removal was taking place at that site. Instead, they have been held at other locations, such as RAAF Williams (Laverton and Point Cook sites) and Simpson Barracks. From 2006 to 2009 CUO/WO and SLC were held annually at the end of the year, as opposed to twice yearly before then. Since 2009 CUO/WOs and SLC have been held during mid-year holidays, instead of end of year. JLC is held bi-annually in the July and December school holidays. A second course was developed to run alongside the Victorian JLC in December at Puckapunyal; named the Cadet Leadership Development Course (CLDC) which was designed to train cadets who may have missed out on attending the so that they will be at the required skill level for the next set of courses. CLDC was renamed Cadet Development Course (CDC) in 2010. The course was conducted in VIC AAC BDE up until July 2012. As of November 2012 all three courses (JLC, SLC and CUO/WO) are held during the mid year June–July Course period, and the end of year November Course period. CDC has been subsequently removed from the training program for both of these periods. *In Western Australia, the promotion courses are held at Leeuwin Barracks and Bindoon Training Area. *In Tasmania, the promotions courses are held at the Tasmanian Police Academy or Anglesea Barracks. *In the Northern Territory, the promotion courses are held at Larrakeyah Barracks. However, the Northern Territory only has the resources to run Junior and Senior Leaders' courses. Cadets are typically sent to Western Australia to complete their CUO or WO courses. These courses are held at Leeuwin Barracks and Bindoon Training Area. Other Activities Other activities that cadets often participate in are: *Adventure Training Award (ATA) *Chief of Army Cadet Team Challenge (CACTC) *Local ceremonial parades (e.g.: ANZAC day, Remembrance Day) *Army Cadet Exchange (ACE) Annual Field Exercise The AAC conducts an Annual Field Exercise (AFX) once every year at regional level for a duration of 1 to 2 weeks. Levels of training for annual camps across Australia differ, but usually consists of three levels (Tiers): *Tier 1 (Recruit/IET) *Tier 2 (Proficiency) *Tier 3 (Advanced) In addition, many School Based Units run their own AFX, as they have the numbers to allow them to do so. By state their AFXs are: *In New South Wales, AFX is held at Singleton Army Barracks. Most School Based Units have separate AFXs to the Community Based Units, however, James Ruse Agricultural High School Cadet Unit attend AFX as part of 22BN and are a part of 22BN, not 26BN (Sydney Schools BN). Recent 22BN AFXs have included senior rank cadets of St Aloysius Cadet Unit and Knox Grammar Cadet Unit along with Vietnam Veterans Association of Australia (VAS) to aid in the exercise. In addition to this, the Sydney High School Cadet Unit attends AFX as part of 23BN. * In South Australia, AFX is returning to its previous Tier system after a short period of using a company based exercise. AFX for Tier 2 and Tier 3 are held at Murray Bridge Training Area (MUTA), whilst Tier 1 alternates between Woodside Training Area and MUTA. The AFX for all three tiers lasts one week. *In North Queensland Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3 and Tier 4 are all held in an 8-day block at the Harvey Range Training Area, at Camp McAliney. *In South Queensland Tier 1 and Tier 2 are held in week 1 and Tier 3 in week 2. Tier 3 was cancelled in 2012, and reintroduced in the same week as Tiers 1 and 2 in 2013. Tier 1 is held at Gallipoli Barracks, Enoggera and Greenbank Training Area. Tiers 2 and 3 are held at the Kokoda Barracks, and the surrounding Canungra Training Area. *In Victoria, AFX is known as Exercise EMU and is held at Puckapunyal Military Area. School Based Units typically do their AFX one week before the Community Based Units. *In Western Australia the AFX is held over the September October School holidays for 1 week at Bindoon Army base just outside of Perth. *In the Northern Territory the AFX is held in the last week of June for 1 week at Kangaroo Flats Training Area in rural Darwin. *In Tasmania the AFX is held during the September school holidays, lasting for one week. The AFX is held at Stony head or Buckland, each year the location is the opposite to the previous (i.e. 2009, Buckland. 2010, Stony Head). Uniforms and Equipment The Australian Army Cadets (AAC) Maintains its standards of military dress in accordance with the newly released Australian Army Dress Manual. Subsequently, cadets are issued with both General Duty Disruptive Pattern Camouflage Uniforms (DPCU) and ceremonial orders of dress to ensure the cadet has a uniform for every occasion that may present itself. General Duty (Barracks) Dress Upon enrolling in a cadet unit (and in some cases after the completion of an internal unit Recruit Course), cadets are issued with a standard Disruptive Pattern Camouflage Uniform (DPCU) similar to that of the Australian Regular Army (ARA). **Shirt DPCU **Trousers DPCU **Hat Khaki Fur Felt (Brim Flat) **GP (General Purpose) Khaki Cadet boots This is the most commonly worn uniform in the Australian Army Cadets (AAC) and is worn whilst conducting any activity that does not require the wearing of a ceremonial uniform. Field Dress On an exercise, camp or outdoor activity this dress is worn. * Shirt DPCU * Trousers DPCU * Bush Hat DPCU * GP (General Purpose) Khaki Cadet boots Insignia To differentiate members of the Australian Army Cadets (AAC) from serving members Australian Regular Army (ARA), members of the AAC wear issued Royal Blue oval shaped patches on both shoulders. These patches identify the cadet as a member of the AAC, and may also provide an indication as to the cadet's home state or territory. As of 2010, the AAC also adopted a new rank slide for those wearing the updated Near Infer Red (NIR) Camouflage uniform with NATO style chest rank slide, to further differentiate them from serving members of the ARA. In place of the black AUSTRALIA written at the bottom of standard issue ARA rank slides, the cadet rank slide employs a royal blue strip emblazoned with the words ARMY CADET in yellow. OOC and IOC rank slides have the acronym AAC in place of the words ARMY CADET. Ceremonial Uniform If the occasion is appropriate, a cadet is entitled to wear one of two Ceremonial Uniforms. The standard ceremonial uniform for the Australian Army Cadets as of 2011 is the Disruptive Pattern Camouflage Uniform (DPCU) Ceremonial Variant. This variant on the standard issue uniform of the Australian Army is unique to the Australian Army Cadets. *The DPCU Ceremonial Uniform Generally consists of: **Black Ceremonial Belt with Brass **Hat Khaki Fur Felt (Brim Up) **DPCU Trousers **DPCU Shirt (Sleeves rolled up) **Polished Black Boots Previously, the Ceremonial Polyester Uniform, synonymous with the Australian Army was only approved to be worn by Army Cadet Staff and senior appointed cadets, such as Regional or National Cadet Under Officers and Regimental Sergeant Majors. However as of March 2013, Polyester Uniforms are being progressively re-introduced in most states for use by all cadets, and can be approved by any Regional Headquarters for use on appropriate occasions. (e.g. Anzac Day, Remembrance Day). *The standard Polyester Uniform typically constitutes: **Black Ceremonial Belt with Brass **Hat Khaki Fur Felt (Slouched) **Polyester trousers **Polyester shirt short sleeve **Blue Lanyard **Shoulder Titles "AUSTRALIA" (OOC/IOC Only) **Parade Boots In addition, cadets qualified and holding the rank of Cadet Under Officer (CUO) wear a traditional military Sam Browne Belt in place of the Black Ceremonial Belt, and may also carry the 1897 pattern Infantry Sword whilst in ceremonial dress. A cadet qualified to and holding the rank of Cadet Warrant Officer Class One (CDTWO1), may also wear the traditional military Sam Browne Belt. A CDTWO1 holding the position of Cadet Regimental Sergeant Major (CDTRSM) at a Unit, Battalion, Brigade or National level is entitled to carry a Pace Stick. A CDTRSM may also carry an undrawn sword in white slung gear, when in ceremonial orders of dress. Equipment In addition to being issued with a uniform, new cadets are often issued with an array of field equipment to assist cadets on field exercises. *Field Equipment generally consists of: **Webbing (Load Carrying Equipment) **Field Pack **Knife Fork Spoon (KFS) set **Canteen Cup **Pan Set Messing **Hexamine Stove **Water Bottle x2 **Japara (Raincoat) **Field Shelter (Hutchie) Awards and Commendations Within the AAC, members (both cadets and staff) are eligible for Commendations for various achievements within the AAC. Commendations are given at Regional Commander AAC (Bronze), Deputy Commander AAC (Silver) and Commander AAC (Gold) level. Commendations are awarded at the discretion of their respective representative, often on the basis of a recommendation; However, some achievements warrant to the immediate presentation of a commendation. These are as follows: *'Regional Commander AAC Commendation (Bronze):' **Dux of the Junior Leaders Course (JLC) Non-Commissioned Officer (JNCO) ** Dux of a SBU JNCO/SNCO Mod 1/SNCO Mod 2 CSE **Member who completes the Chief of Army (CA) or Chief of Defence Force (CDF) Challenge *'Deputy Commander AAC (DCOMD AAC) Commendation (Silver):' **Dux of the Senior Leaders Course (SLC) Non-Commissioned Officer Module 1 (SNCO Mod 1) **Member of the runner up team of the Chief of Army (CA) or Chief of Defence Force (CDF) Challenge *'Commander AAC (COMD AAC) Commendation (Gold):' **Dux of the Cadet Under Officer/Warrant Officer Course (CUO/WOs) Non-Commissioned Officer Module 2 (SNCO Mod 2) **Dux of the Adventure Training Award (ATA) Assessment **Member of the winning team of the Chief of Army (CA) or Chief of Defence Force (CDF) Challenge Note 1: "Dux" is also often referred to as "Student Of Merit" Other Awards are *Adventure Training Award *The Duke of Edinburgh's Award *Pilots Wings (For Powered Flying and Gliding) Obsolete awards are: *Parachute Wings (still held by some cadets within the organisation) *2006 Centenary of Cadets badge (only awarded for cadets who participated in the Victorian Cadet Centenary Parade) National Cadet Advisory Council The National Cadet Advisory Council (NCAC) is the link between cadets and HQ, and consistes of the NATCUO, RCUOs, NAT CDTRSM and REG CDTRSMs. The NCAC has the power to influence changes to cadet policy and is the voice of cadets at HQ. The NCAC is chaired by the National CUO; Anton Tkacz as of October 2012"Australian Army Cadets - Senior Appointments", Australian Army Cadets Retrieved on 8 November 2012. cadets of all ranks and status are effectively involved in the ongoing management of the AAC. See also *List of Australian Army Cadet units *Australian Air Force Cadets (AAFC) *Australian Navy Cadets (ANC) *Australian Defence Force Cadets (ADFC) References External links *Official Australian Army Cadets (AAC) Website *AAC Members Website Category:Australian Army Category:Army cadet organisations Category:Australian cadet organisations Category:Youth organisations based in Australia